


EvErYtHiNG's oN a CoB!

by WinterMelonT



Series: Double Space AU Stories [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Rick and Morty, Cob Planet, Gen, Insanity, Inspired by Rick and Morty, On-A-Cob Planet, Paranoia, Paranoid Ford Pines, Planets, Stan Pines Goes Through The Portal, The Portal (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMelonT/pseuds/WinterMelonT
Summary: Based on the Cob Planet/On-A-Cob Planet from Rick and Morty (the planet where everything's on a cob), Stan and Ford find themselves in a parallel Earth dimension similar to their own where everything is on a cob. They both leave before Stanford can go insane. This is set in an AU where Stan and Ford BOTH get sucked into the portal.
Series: Double Space AU Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884382
Kudos: 10





	EvErYtHiNG's oN a CoB!

Stan didn’t say much during their travels. He was mostly thinking to himself. Thinking about how everything was his fault. He managed to pay enough attention to his surroundings to avoid death and realize what was going on around him, but he was still mostly lost in thought. Ford, on the other hand, was completely taking in his surroundings and looking for people that he could talk to in order to ask them for information about what they knew about Bill.

Stan felt a tad bit nauseous once he came out of the other side of the wormhole. Ford did, as well, of course, but he didn’t seem to be very bothered by it… Probably because he had gotten used to it. The dimension that they had landed in seemed to be very similar to Earth, aside from the lack of humans… And the texture of the ground. It was much less… Grassy… And more desert-like.

Stan was convinced, however. He had assumed that they had found, through that slim chance that existed, their own dimension… That they had returned back home… That they just ended up in some desert across the globe. Ford, knowing that this wasn’t actually their home dimension, decided that it would be best to collect food. He hadn’t eaten something in the past few days and (although he Stanford didn’t know it) Stanley hadn’t eaten in a  _ longer _ period of time. He soon saw a plant that grew above the ground that also seemed to be edible.

As he approached it, he realized that it appeared to be a strawberry plant. He smiled, beginning to pick the fruit off of the plant. He quite enjoyed the taste of strawberries, despite not having been able to eat one for a long period of time. However, as he picked them, he noticed that they were… On a cob? Why were they on a cob? Perhaps that was the unique quirk of this dimension. A parallel Earth dimension. He hoped that he wouldn’t go crazy after a little while off having to eat strawberries on a cob… Unless other things were on a cob, as well! That would be terrible. He would probably go crazy, if that was indeed the case.

He looked around him. There were flowers on a cob. There were mountains on a cob. There were birds on a cob. There were bugs on a cob. What the @#$% was wrong with this crazy planet?! Everything's on a cob. Everything’s on a cob! EVERYTHING'S- His crazed thoughts were soon interrupted by Stanley speaking to himself. “…Well, that’s… New.” He spoke after a minute. Ford walked over to his brother to see what he was looking at. He was simply looking at corn on a cob… On a cob.

**_“THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WE’RE LEAVING-!”_ ** Ford screamed, grabbing his brother’s hand, which certainly startled Stan. He took him with him as he ran to look for the nearest wormhole. He couldn’t stand being here even one second longer. Eventually, he found one. The second he saw it, he rushed towards it with his brother and left, never to return again and, of course, never wanting to. This place was like Hell to him and he never wanted him (or Stanley, of course) to experience something like this ever again.


End file.
